Conventional landing supports for vertical takeoff and landing aircraft are commonly rigid, such as fixed helicopter skids. Consequently, an aircraft may not be capable of safely landing on terrain that is not level due to a slope, pitch, or other type of surface characteristic that makes a landing site uneven. Landing on uneven terrain can introduce risk of damage to the aircraft and its crew and cargo. As a result, some aircraft have limited ability to land in areas with uneven terrain, which may limit the utility of the aircraft in performing its intended functions such as transporting passengers or delivering supplies. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various configurations described below are presented.